


Secret Santa

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Forum French Miraculers [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, French, Marichat, OS, Secret Santa, Snow, miraculous - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Voici mon OS pour le Secret Santa du forum French Miraculous.Joyeux Noël Lola <3Un immense merci à Elma pour cette superbe couverture. Tu m'as trop gâtée <3OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.
Series: Forum French Miraculers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322423
Kudos: 1





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lo-la__blonde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lo-la__blonde).



[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=19/01/52ro.png)

Marinette croquait dans son carnet à dessin en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. Ses écouteurs jouaient à toute-puissance la nouvelle chanson de Clara Rossignol pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle l'écoutait en boucle depuis des jours sans se lasser.

— Maintenant je vais te tenir près de moi, m'assurer que tu saches, chantonna-t-elle doucement.

Alya leva le nez de son ordinateur, sur lequel elle rédigeait son nouvel article.

— Que j'étais perdu avant toi, Noël m'avait laissé le cœur gelé, entendit la métisse devant elle.

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée.

— Car j'étais encore seule à le célébrer, continua l'Eurasienne.

— Mais un jour tout a changé, enchaîna son camarade de devant.

— Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ce soir sous le sapin, conclurent-ils en chœur.

Pour le coup, Nino pouffa allègrement de rire et Alya ricana franchement. Adrien écoutait de toute évidence la même musique que sa meilleure amie, dans une synchronisation assez troublante.

Ils étaient deux idiots finis.

Si seulement Marinette n'avait pas si peur d'avouer.

Si seulement Adrien n'était pas si aveugle.

Alya soupira. Avec des si, on referait le monde.

— Il y a les cadeaux du Secret Santa, fredonna sa meilleure amie.

Les yeux de la journaliste s'illuminèrent alors. Une idée s'était doucement dessinée dans son esprit et elle en jubilait d'avance.

*******

Alya se tenait au bureau de leur professeur, un grand saladier argenté entre les mains.

— Du coup, vous avez bien compris ?

Tous ses camarades acquiescèrent et Alya commença à appeler ses amis, les uns après les autres, pour leur attribuer la personne qu'ils gâteraient ce Noël.

Marinette se rongeait les sangs. Elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur Chloé ou Lila. Rien que d'y penser, elle frissonna d'horreur.

Quand son amie l'appela, elle rejoignit le bureau avec appréhension. Alya plongea alors sa main dans l'immense bol et remua un instant son contenu avant d'en tirer un petit papier. Elle le tendit à la jeune fille avec un sourire rassurant.

Marinette le prit entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit délicatement. En voyant le prénom écrit, elle retint son souffle. Elle tenta de rester impassible pour ne pas se trahir et ainsi divulguer qui lui avait été attribué. Elle se contenta de faire un simple sourire à sa meilleure amie avant de rejoindre sa place, le petit bout de papier collé contre son cœur.

*******

Adrien regarda Marinette partir, les sourcils froncés.

Depuis le tirage au sort, son amie était stressée. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Elle passait la moindre pause sur son carnet, les yeux fous. Elle dessinait rageusement, avant de raturer et d'arracher la page sans douceur.

Elle refusait la moindre distraction. Elle ne venait plus passer d'après-midi avec eux, manger des crêpes ou se balader dans Paris. Il ne la voyait maintenant qu'à l'école et encore, pour être honnête, il ne faisait que la croiser. Les doux sourires de Marinette qui embellissaient sa journée avaient disparu et ça le rendait morose.

Ce Secret Santa accaparait toute son énergie et son temps. Il aurait aimé lui apporter le soutien qu'elle méritait mais la définition elle-même de ce défi était claire, il s'agissait d'un secret.

Il soupira. Parfois, il avait la drôle d'impression que sa vie ne se résumait qu'à ça, des secrets.

Ses yeux suivant toujours la lointaine silhouette de son amie, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'arrêta à ses côtés. Mais le contact d'une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

— Ça va ? lui demanda Alya.

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre avec honnêteté :

— Marinette m'inquiète pour tout dire.

La jeune fille fit un sourire attendri.

— Tu sais comment elle est. Elle se donne toujours à deux mille pour cent pour faire plaisir et s'occuper des autres.

— Et qui s'occupe d'elle ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Alya resta un instant interdite avant de reprendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Nous. Sa famille, répondit-elle. Bien sûr, si un preux chevalier venait lui apporter un soutien supplémentaire, ça serait encore mieux. Car même si elle n'a besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'elle, qui dirait non à l'assistance d'un héros ? continua-t-elle sur un ton théâtral.

Si au début Adrien resta sur ses gardes, il se détendit devant les gestes exagérés de son amie.

C'était vrai, Marinette était une fille débrouillarde. Mais tout le monde a parfois besoin de soutien.

Un mouvement dans sa poche attira son attention. Plagg lui lançait un regard indéchiffrable de ses grands yeux verts. Et la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Adrien ne pouvait peut-être pas être d'une grande aide mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui, lui, le pouvait.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner après avoir salué son amie, prêt à rentrer chez lui, Alya le héla.

— Je crois qu'aller au concert de Clara Rossignol lui ferait vraiment plaisir, lui dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Le garçon ne bougea pas alors que la métisse partait à son tour. Puis il secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire.

— Sacré Alya.

*******

Marinette se hâtait dans les rues Parisiennes. Son regard se posait sur chaque vitrine, chaque devanture. En vain.

— Rah Tikki, je ne trouve pas !

Sa minuscule amie ouvrit le petit sac pour pouvoir observer sa porteuse.

— Je pense que tu cherches trop compliqué Marinette.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle finit par s'arrêter et vint s'appuyer dos contre un des bâtiments, la tête rejetée en arrière, et ferma les yeux. En ce mois de décembre, la neige s'était invitée de manière récurrente et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Les flocons tombaient doucement sur la ville et venaient embrasser ses joues roses.

Elle apprécia un instant le calme de la situation. Elle sentait les petits cristaux fondre au contact de sa peau chaude. Elle inspira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne contenance, ce n'était pas en paniquant qu'elle arriverait à quelque chose.

Un bruit sur les tuiles au-dessus de sa tête lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Elle plongea alors, sans échappatoire aucune, dans le regard magnétique du félin le plus célèbre de Paris.

Ils restèrent deux secondes à s'observer sans rien dire. Puis le chat fit un sourire fripon.

— Bonsoir Princesse, la salua-t-il.

La jeune fille roula des yeux face à l'appellation.

— Bonsoir Chat. Que fais-tu dehors par ce froid ?

Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y avait pas de patrouille ce soir. Et que le matou préférait se pelotonner dans un plaid bien chaud par un temps pareil.

— Et toi alors ?

Elle, qui pensait trouver la force de répliquer, se retrouva à court de mots. Elle était fatiguée, toute cette affaire de Secret Santa l'avait vidé.

Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre, avant de soupirer, découragée.

— Je cherchais quelque chose mais...

La jeune fille s'arrêta, balayant l'air devant elle dans un geste désinvolte.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Chat descendit de son perchoir pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

— Si tu as besoin d'en parler Marinette, je suis là.

Elle tourna la tête pour se perdre dans ses pupilles verticales. Il lui faisait ce sourire tendre et avenant qui avait le don de la rendre un peu toute chose. Ce garçon avait beau être fanfaron, il était trop bon pour ce monde.

— Que dirais-tu de faire ça autour d'un thé et de macarons ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Le sourire du garçon devint plus grand et sans prévenir il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille, activant son bâton télescopique.

Et le hurlement surpris de Marinette résonna dans la nuit.

*******

Chat Noir était allongé sur la chaise longue dans la chambre de son amie, la tête pendant dans le vide. Il observait la jeune fille faire des allers-retours incessants, ses bras gesticulant dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle se perdait dans des explications confuses.

— Récapitulons, la coupa-t-il. Tu dois faire un Secret Santa pour une personne qui compte beaucoup pour toi et que tu ne veux pas décevoir. Donc tu te mets dans des états pas possibles pour trouver le cadeau parfait.

La jeune fille vint prendre place à ses côtés et piocha un macaron dans l'assiette qu'elle avait remontée de la cuisine à leur arrivée. Elle se contenta d'observer la pâtisserie.

— C'est ça... murmura-t-elle.

— Hé, dit-il doucement, je pense que c'est le geste qui compte. Peu importe ce que tu offriras, tu auras déjà eu une pensée pour cette personne. C'est déjà une belle preuve d'amitié.

— Chat, tu ne comprends pas, commença-t-elle. Il mérite tellement d'avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il était toujours prêt à tout pour les autres, je ne peux pas lui offrir n'importe quoi. Je veux vraiment le rendre heureux, souffla-t-elle.

Le super-héros allait répliquer mais elle continua.

— Adrien mérite le meilleur.

Chat retint in extremis un halètement surpris. Il regarda son amie, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle était son Secret Santa. Elle se démenait comme un diable depuis des jours et des jours pour lui trouver le cadeau parfait. Car elle tenait à lui.

Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son estomac.

— Sa vie n'est pas très drôle et plutôt solitaire. Je veux vraiment lui faire plaisir, ajouta-t-elle.

Le garçon tenta de faire son possible pour se redonner contenance. Il se racla la gorge.

— Tu sais, la meilleure chose que tu puisses lui offrir c'est de ton temps.

Marinette braqua son regard azurin sur le héros qui contemplait ses mains.

— Offre-lui des souvenirs. C'est la plus belle chose que tu pourras lui donner, souffla-t-il mélancolique.

Il la regarda en coin.

— Je peux t'assurer que ça le rendra heureux, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

_Ça me rendra heureux Mari, sois-en sûre._

La jeune fille ressentit le changement d'humeur de son ami dans la seconde. Elle repéra sans mal la lueur mélancolique dans ses yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa vie civile, mais elle savait que derrière le masque la vie de Chat Noir rimait avec solitude.

Les deux garçons les plus importants de son existence ne recevaient pas un dixième de l'affection qu'ils étaient prêts à donner.

Elle se promit de faire quelque chose pour Chat une fois le Secret Santa terminé.

— Bon je pense qu'il est plus que l'heure que tu ailles dormir Princesse, lança le garçon, la sortant de ses pensées.

— Mais je n'ai toujours pas d'idées précises et tu aurais pu m'aider, supplia-t-elle à moitié.

Le héros lui fit un sourire attendri. Et sans trop réfléchir, il s'approcha et embrassa tendrement sa joue.

— Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver et que ça sera parfait. Bonne nuit Marinette.

Et il s'élança vers la sortie, laissant la jeune fille au milieu de sa chambre, le cœur battant.

Elle porta une main à sa joue.

— Idiot de Chat, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'une douce couleur rosée se répandait sur ses pommettes.

*******

Le jour du Secret Santa, le 28 décembre, Adrien se réveilla avant le soleil. Il était tellement excité que le sommeil avait été dur à trouver.

Il se leva d'un bond et partit se préparer. Il finissait tout juste de dompter sa tignasse qu'un coup fut donner sur la porte de sa chambre.

— Adrien, êtes-vous réveillé ? demanda Nathalie de l'autre côté du battant.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon vint lui ouvrir, les yeux interrogateurs.

Nathalie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise de voir le jeune homme déjà prêt.

— Bien, ceci répond à la question. Sachez que toutes vos obligations d'aujourd'hui sont annulées, commença-t-elle de sa voix monotone. Et il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon.

Que diable avait fait Marinette pour le dispenser de toutes ses activités du jour ?

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sans demander son reste, il s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la pièce où devait l'attendre la jeune fille.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit une tout autre personne attablée devant une assiette de pâtisserie tout juste sortie du four.

— Salut mon pote, lui lança Nino avec un grand sourire.

Un petit rire échappa à Adrien.

Il vint s'installer et attrapa avec bonheur le croissant que son ami lui tendait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda le mannequin dans un souffle.

— C'est ton Secret Santa qui m'envoie. Il était plutôt persuasif, rigola le métis.

Le blond fit une moue perplexe.

— Je pensais que ça devait rester secret.

Nino lui fit un sourire.

— Oui mais vu ce que ça implique, ton Secret Santa n'avait pas le choix. Et une fois mis au courant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment pas lui redire quelque chose.

— Comment ça on ?

*******

La journée d'Adrien passa comme dans un rêve.

Après son petit déjeuner avec son meilleur ami, son garde du corps, Simon, les amena à la patinoire. Le garçon y retrouva une partie de ses amis du collège : Alix, Kim, Kagami, Ivan et Alya. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la matinée sur la glace à jouer de façon approximative au hockey avant de sortir à l'air libre, l'adrénaline collant dans leur veine avec force. Ils se séparèrent et seuls Nino et Alya montèrent dans la voiture avec lui.

À sa grande surprise, ils se rendirent au Grand Paris, où Chloé et Sabrina les attendaient. Ils partagèrent un repas dans un calme relatif. Chloé ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer deux-trois réflexions à la volée, mais rien qui pourrait entacher la bonne humeur ambiante.

Après ça, Nino et Alya le laissèrent aux bons soins de son garde du corps qui l'amena chez Max. Là-bas, il retrouva Mylène, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka et Luka. L'après-midi se résuma à jouer aux jeux vidéo et boire des boissons sucrées.

Adrien jubilait. Sa journée n'avait été que rire et bonne humeur.

Mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi Marinette n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Il aurait voulu partager chacun de ses moments avec elle aussi.

C'est partagé entre l'euphorie de la journée et la mélancolie due à l'absence de son amie qu'il monta les marches du manoir.

— Change toi Adrien, nous sortons.

Le garçon sursauta violemment. Il leva brusquement les yeux et avisa son père dans le hall d'entrée.

Il resta interdit face aux mots de son père et seule la main de Nathalie dans son dos, le poussant à monter dans sa chambre, le sortit de sa torpeur.

Un fois prêt, il monta en voiture avec son père, Nathalie ayant pris place sur le siège passager.

Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de demander des explications, la voiture se stoppa. Et quand il avisa la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, son cœur fit une embardée.

— Que, commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par son père.

— Nous avons été invités à dîner chez ton amie ce soir. Une jeune fille épatante, à bien des égards, aussi persuasive que moi.

Adrien regarda son père bouche bée.

— N'oublie pas de la remercier pour la journée que tu viens de passer.

_N'ayez crainte père, je ne risque pas d'oublier._

Il sortit en toute hâte de la voiture et arriva sur le seuil de la maison de son amie. Il sonna avec vigueur, en retenant son souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune Eurasienne.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se jeta sur elle, la serrant avec force dans ses bras.

Surprise, elle resta un instant immobile avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

— Merci, Mari'. Merci, merci, merci.

Elle rigola tendrement, en le serrant plus encore contre elle.

*******

Le repas fut plus qu'agréable. Les Dupain-Cheng s'étaient surpassés et le ventre d'Adrien était plus que plein. Pendant que les adultes étaient en train de finir leur café, les deux adolescents jouaient tranquillement aux cartes sur la table basse, assis à même le sol.

Marinette poussa un petit cri victorieux alors qu'elle gagnait une énième partie de Bataille Corse.

Alors qu'elle allait redistribuer les cartes, le jeune homme posa une jolie enveloppe sur la table.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Adrien lui fit un sourire en coin.

— Il était temps que ton Secret Santa se manifeste, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de poser son regard sur l'enveloppe. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle attrapa son présent avec délicatesse avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur son ami. Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à l'ouvrir. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Et lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu, elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

— Adrien c'est beaucoup trop.

Le garçon avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'il secouait la tête.

— Non Mari'. Ce n'est même pas assez.

Il attrapa doucement ses mains.

— J'ai passé une journée incroyable, une des meilleures de ma vie sans aucun doute. Tout ça grâce à toi. C'était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. Être avec mes amis, ma famille, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de la cuisine, où son père, Nathalie et Simon parlaient avec animation aux parents de Marinette. Je n'étais pas seul et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Marinette sentit ses joues se parer de rouge face aux compliments du jeune homme. Elle avait réussi à rendre heureux son ami et ça la rendait heureuse. Du moins presque heureuse.

Car il y avait un autre garçon qui méritait de sourire.

— Dis, commença-t-elle prudemment, je peux inviter qui je veux n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Je... j'aurais adoré y aller avec toi ou Alya, mais j'ai un ami à qui ça ferait plus plaisir encore. En plus, il m'a beaucoup aidé pour trouver une idée pour ton cadeau, je voudrais le remercier comme il faut.

Adrien sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Elle parlait de Chat. Elle parlait de lui.

— J'espère qu'il dira oui, ajouta-t-elle, tout en fixant les deux places de concert de Clara Rossignol.

— Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas, lui affirma le garçon avec douceur.

 _Dans quel monde je pourrais te refuser quoi que ce soit Mari' ?_ pensa-t-il.

*******

Quelques jours plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre sur la terrasse de la jeune fille et un coup sur sa trappe attira son attention.

En regardant de plus près, elle avisa deux yeux verts rieurs qui l'observaient et le garçon lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle se hâta d'attraper son manteau avant d'aller affronter le froid et la neige qui tombait sans interruption depuis des jours.

Bien emmitouflée, elle se hissa sur sa terrasse où le héros l'attendait.

— Que me vaut le plaisir Chat Noir ?

Le garçon tapota la place à côté de lui sur ta chaise longue extérieure.

— Je voulais savoir si tu avais pu trouver une idée pour le Secret Santa, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'installait.

La jeune fille acquiesça et commença à raconter en détail au héros ce qu'elle avait mis en œuvre. Il rigola devant l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable.

— Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Chat.

Le héros lui fit un grand sourire.

— Ma contribution n'a pas été incroyable mais si ça a pu t'aider alors tu m'en vois ravi, Princesse.

— Tu m'as aidé plus que tu ne le penses et j'aimerais te remercier.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté.

Elle attrapa deux billets dans sa poche avant de les lui montrer.

— Tu es aussi de ceux qui méritent de se voir offrir des souvenirs, commença-t-elle, et j'aimerais beaucoup partager celui-ci avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme ravala comme il put la boule d'émotion dans sa gorge.

— Tu es vraiment une personne _sen-chat-tionelle_ Marinette.

Le jeu de mots venait l'aider à canaliser les émotions qui assaillaient son cœur plus que de raison.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement irritée.

— Alors c'est oui ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Il lui fit un sourire.

— Oui, mille fois oui.

Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à planifier leur sortie, pour faire passer le héros incognito durant l'événement. À parler, à rire, tout en écoutant quelques chansons du nouvel album de l'artiste.

_Et un jour tout a changé.  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin._

Chat Noir regardait la jeune fille avec tendresse.

Ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

**FIN**

_Tu es là, où es ta place  
La neige tombe alors que les gens s'embrassent  
Ce n'était juste pas pareil  
Seule, le jour de Noël  
Il y a les cadeaux du Secret Santa  
Mais ça ne signifie rien si je ne suis pas dans tes bras  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin_

_Maintenant je vais te tenir près de moi  
M'assurer que tu saches  
Que j'étais perdue avant toi  
Noël m'avait laissé le cœur gelé  
Car j'étais encore seule à le célébrer  
Mais un jour tout a changé  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin_

_Tu es là, où es ta place  
La neige tombe alors que les gens s'embrassent  
Ce n'était juste pas pareil  
Seule, le jour de Noël  
Il y a les cadeaux du Secret Santa  
Mais ça ne signifie rien si je ne suis pas dans tes bras  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin_

_J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais  
Un amour fait pour moi  
Quelque chose de parfaitement imparfait  
Tu m'as apporté tant de joie  
Que cette fois je donne mon cœur  
Sans aucune peur  
Car tu es près de moi et je sais que  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin_

_Tu es là, où es ta place  
La neige tombe alors que les gens s'embrassent  
Ce n'était juste pas pareil  
Seule, le jour de Noël  
Il y a les cadeaux du Secret Santa  
Mais ça ne signifie rien si je ne suis pas dans tes bras  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin_

_Et un jour tout a changé  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin_

_Tu es là, où es ta place  
La neige tombe alors que les gens s'embrassent  
Ce n'était juste pas pareil  
Seule, le jour de Noël  
Il y a les cadeaux du Secret Santa  
Mais ça ne signifie rien si je ne suis pas dans tes bras  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Ce soir sous le sapin_

[Ce soir sour le sapin - Clara Rossignol](https://youtu.be/5g0AFGSkYGo)

**Author's Note:**

> TADA !!!!!!
> 
> Joyeux Noël Lola <3
> 
> Ce petit OS n'est pas aussi abouti que je l'aurais souhaité mais j'espère que ça te plait quand même !
> 
> Pour la chanson, il s'agit d'une traduction de Underneath the tree de Kelly Clarkson que j'ai arrangé pour que ça colle et que les rimes ne soient pas trop foireuses.
> 
> J'aurais adoré te faire un cover en prime mais j'ai clairement pas eu le temps. Mais à l'occasion qui sait ;)
> 
> Merci encore à Elma pour la couverture <3
> 
> J'espère que ce travail vous plaira à tous ! Encore joyeuses fêtes :)
> 
> Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus <3


End file.
